Cookie Monster
by prettigurl7
Summary: Its the middle of the night, and Kimiko wants cookies! What happens when Raimundo finds her trying to get the cookies! RaiKim! ONESHOT!


Hello everyone, this is a short story from me! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!

Oh and _Italics_ mean thought!

_

* * *

_

_Cookies. Were are the cookies?_ Thought Kimiko as she was searching through the cupboards in the middle of the night._ Were could they be? Oh there they are! Can't reach them. Just a bit higher. Almost there! To high!_

"Kimiko?" asked Raimundo yawning, coming into the room,"what are you doing?" _Good grief, it's the middle of the night, and she's hungry? _

"Nothing, just trying to get these cookies."

"Let me help," he said reaching up easily and getting the cookies. "I never knew you were so short."_ Ha ha, shorty! Little Miss Shorty! Queen of shortness! I feel so tall._

"I'm not short." _Oh I hate it when people call me short! _

"Ya you are, shorty!"

"Don't call me that," she yelled turning around and grabbing the cookies from his hands. She noticed that he was only wearing boxers and a black wife beater. _Hottie alert! Never knew he was that good lookin'. But does she have to call me short?_She thanked her lucky stars that it was dark enoguht that he couldn't see her blush and what a blush it was.

"Why not, shorty?"

"Because."

"But your so short. It fits so well," Raimundo said, and to prove his point he picked up the jar of cookies and held it over his head. "Come on shorty, get the cookies."

"Rai, give me the cookies!" she yelled jumping up, trying to get them.

"No shorty."

"Rai! I want the cookies! Now!"

"You're so cute when you throw a tantrum," he teased. _She does look so cute. Especially with that tank top and shorts! My pretty little shorty! My? Since when did I own her?_

"I am not throwing a tantrum! I want my cookies!"

"No I won't give them to you cutie."

"Give me my cookies! And since when do you refer to me as cute?" she questioned. _Though I don't very much mind. _

"Since now, cutie."

"Don't call me that!" she threatened. _Please call me that!_

"Why?"

"Because," she said as she stepped on his foot causing him to wince and bring the hand that held the cookies down, as Kimiko grabbed them. "Ha I win," she yelled as she ran away.

"Oh no you don't shorty," he said as he started to chase her. _She got the cookies! I will get them back! _

"Leave me alone," Kimiko yelled when she looked back and saw how quickly he's catching up. She took some cookies and started eating them as she ran. She was stopped by a couch right in front of her, and she quickly turned around. Raimundo was right in front of her. She started backing up until she toppled on the couch.

"You're stuck Kimiko," said Raimundo as he walked towards her and put his hands on both sides of her, trapping her between his body and the couch.

"Leave me alone Raimundo," she said as Raimundo's face came closer. "Raimundo what are you doing?" _To close for comfort! _Just then Raimundo nibbled on the end of the cookie sticking out of Kimiko's mouth. She put her hand around her mouth and around the cookie, and quickly ate it. "My cookie!" And she went under her arms and ran. _I can't believe he did that! I thought he was going to kiss me! _

"Kimiko!" _She just keeps getting away!_

"They're my cookies. Mine!" _Mine!_

"Give me the cookies!"

"No! They're _my _cookies!"_ Good God, he's so fast. And so cute! These are my cookies! Mine! Grr! I will protect them with my life! Doesn't he understand that? _She kept running, trying to get away, but he was too quick. Just then he caught her around the waist as they toppled to the ground with Raimundo on top.

"My cookies," Kimiko stated as she hugged the cookies to her chest.

"Your right. They're your cookies," he said. He was bringing his face closer to hers, there noses almost touching. _God she has the most beautiful eyes. _

_Omigosh, whats he doing. Why is he coming closer. Ahh no, get away. Shoo fly, you bother me. _Kimiko thought to herself as his lips came crashing down on hers. A warmth filled Kimiko's body as Raimundo kissed her softly. She unconsciously put her hands around his neck and brought his face closer, as the kiss turned more passionately. Then Raimundo broke of and jumped off of her.

"Hey!" yelled Kimiko.

"They're my cookies now!" teased Raimundo with the cookies in his hand. _I win! She tasted just like cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. Yum! Me want more!_

"Give me back my cookies!" _My cookies! What a nice kiss. He tasted so good! Mmm! _

"You gotta get them shorty!"

"Don't call me shorty! Grr! And get back here."

"Let's see if you can reach the cookies," he said holding it above his head again. Kimiko started sauntering toward him with a secretive smile on her face. _Uh-oh_ thought Raimundo.

"You can keep the cookies Raimundo, they're yours. But this, this is mine!" she stated as she put her hands around her neck and brought his head down for another kiss.

"That was nice, my little cookie monster."

"_Your_ cookie monster?" _Possesive aren't we?_

"Yes, mine. All mine!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! It would make me tres happy! Muchos gracias! French and Spanish. I gots some talents! Just jokin! So please review! Pwease! Pweetypwease! 


End file.
